


Der Morgen danach

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Hangover, M/M, New Years, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Das schlimmste an Silvester war der Morgen danach.

Spielt nach der Folge "Silvester".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [De Morgen dorna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379565) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Neujahr".

Das schlimmste an Silvester war der Morgen danach. Auf einen Kater, der sich gewaschen hatte, folgte stets die ernüchternde Erkenntnis, dass wieder ein Jahr vergangen war, ohne dass einer von Brakelmanns zahlreichen Plänen ihm den ersehnten Reichtum gebracht hatte. Auch dieses Mal würde es nicht anders werden, das wurde Brakelmann schnell klar, als er nach einer unerholsamen Nacht die Augen aufschlug. Das war der Sekt, der war ihm noch nie gut bekommen und deswegen machte er normalerweise einen großen Bogen darum. Schmeckte ja eh nicht so besonders. Aber zu Silvester trank er nun mal Sekt, das gehörte einfach dazu, darum ließ er sich auch durch einem läppischen Kater nicht davon abbringen.

Vorsichtig befreite er seinen rechten Arm, der halb taub war davon, zwischen der Armlehne und seiner Hüfte eingeklemmt zu sein, und rieb sich die Stirn. Den Schmerz linderte das nicht, im Gegenteil, nun merkte er erst, dass seine Schulter und sein Nacken fast genauso weh taten wie sein Kopf, aber er fühlte sich zumindest wacher.

Wach genug jedenfalls um festzustellen, dass sein anderer Arm über Adsches Schultern hing, dass Adsche neben ihm schlief und dabei leise schnarchte, obwohl auf dem Sofa eigentlich nur Platz für einen war. Brakelmann hatte keine Ahnung, wie Adsche das immer schaffte, aber genau so zuverlässig, wie er immer nervte, und genauso zuverlässig, wie sie sich mit den anderen jedes Jahr um die Streichhölzer stritten, genauso zuverlässig schaffte er es am Silvesterabend – na ja, Neujahrsmorgen wohl eher – sich zu Brakelmann aufs Sofa zu legen. Brakelmann hatte erst recht keine Ahnung, wieso er ihn überhaupt ließ. Bequem war ja nun wirklich was anderes. Aber das lag vermutlich auch am Sekt, der machte ihn immer ganz gefühlsduselig.

Adsche bewegte sich leicht, immer noch schnarchend. Sein Hut war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht und lag auf seinem Schoß. Seine Haare, nun befreit, kräuselten sich. Brakelmann presste die Lippen gegen seine Schläfe, ganz kurz nur, so, wie seine Muddi das früher immer getan hatte, so, wie er es jedes Jahr machte. Immer noch der Sekt, was sonst.

Adsches Atem veränderte sich, ganz sicher war er nun wach, aber er rührte sich nicht. Eine Weile lagen sie so da, schweigend. Schon komisch, dass sie beinahe gar nicht zusammen gefeiert hätten. Dann wäre Brakelmann wohl alleine aufgewacht, und auch wenn er dann vielleicht nicht so einen steifen Nacken gehabt hätte von der beengten Lage, wäre das doch irgendwie nicht richtig gewesen.

Dann schälte Adsche schließlich seinen Arm unter der Wolldecke hervor, setzte seinen Hut auf, richtete sich auf. "Kaffee?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort inzwischen doch kennen musste. Wenig später wehte aus der Küche ein verlockender Geruch herüber.

Brakelmann stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch, langsam, wegen der Kopfschmerzen, schlurfte dann hinüber zum Küchentisch, vorsichtig, wegen der Schulter. Adsche schenkte gerade zwei Becher voll ohne zu merken, dass sich dabei ein kleiner See auf der Tischdecke bildete, und lächelte ihn an, glücklich, unsicher, halb verschlafen. Anders als sonst.

Sobald der Kaffee zu wirken begann und sie wieder vollständig nüchtern waren, würde Adsche aufhören, so zu lächeln, und sie würden ignorieren, was passiert war.

Wie jedes Jahr. Bis nächstes Jahr.


End file.
